Super Drama Island
by TitanWolf
Summary: 22 heroes and villains from the DC and Marvel universes compete for 1,000,000 dollars.


**Super TDI**

**Chapter 1**

Chris Mclean stood on the Dock Of Shame, waiting for the cameras to start filming. In his hand he held the list of contestants. His well groomed eyebrow was cocked slightly as his eyes scanned over the names. The new season was sure to be an even bigger hit than the last two seasons with those 22 whiney, bitchy, annoying teens. This season would feature 11 Dashing, courageous, and awe inspiring superheroes, and 11 cruel, nasty, and psycho super villains competing for 1,000,000 dollars.

"I can't wait to get started!" he exclaimed. "But something still bothers me, how did we get these guys to sign contracts?"

"The heroes are doing this for charity, and the villains get full pardons if they compete," the camera said. "Okay ready in five… four… three… two… one!"

"I'm Chris Mclean, dropping the next season of Total Drama Island, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, AGAIN!" he exclaimed at the end. "This season will not feature teenagers who whine and moan about little thing, oh you don't feed us enough, you don't let us sleep, your not supposed to see our organs on the black market while we're hurt… forget that last one. Anyway this season will feature awesome heroes and vile villains, in what I like to call Super Drama Island!"

In the distance a horn sounded and a large yacht pulled up to the dock. A guy with a bowl cut in a green and black costume, a green ring glowed brightly on his finger.

"Guy Gardner, Green Lantern, what's up dude?" Chris asked, as the green clad hero made his way over.

"Nothin'," he said gruffly, brushing Chris off.

"Okay cool," Chris replied, as another yacht pulled up, dropping off a tall blond man in a flowing red cape and carrying a large hammer. "Thor, how's it hanging?"

"Christopher Mclean, verily do I enjoy being on thou fine show and-" before being interrupted by the host.

"Blah, blah, blah yeah go stand over there," Chris said, shoving the Norse God of thunder down the dock. Walking down next to Guy, Thor stood beside him.

"In all my years in Midgard I have never encountered a mortal so rude as-"

"Aw shuddup!" Guy yelled, stopping Thor in mid sentence. As the next boat came and gone, leaving a large, crocodilian looking man standing on the dock. Chris took a step back from him.

"Killer Croc, nice to meet you man, how was your trip?" Chris asked, visibly uneasy. "I read your file, and if you eat anybody it's right back to jail."

The Gotham villain growled lowly in his throat at the mention of going right back to Arkham. Moving down the dock Croc drew the stares of Thor and Guy. Chris swallowed hard at the next name on the list. As the next boat drew closer the front of Chris' pants grew darker, and wetter. A large wild looking man with blond hair and sharp claws hopped off the boat and started toward Chris.

"Sabretooth, dude remember the clause in your contract…. If you hurt me in anyway it's straight back to jail," Chris sputtered, as the feral mutant stopped inches from him.

"Sleep with one eye open little man, I mean, snack," chuckling to himself Creed moved away down the dock.

"Note to self, get big shock collar for Sabretooth," Chris muttered, as the next boat pulled up. "Hey Power….."

"Uh, Chris…. Hello, eyes up here," Powergirl said pointing to her face while the host was busy looking at… well you know if you read the comics. Crossing her arms the blond bombshell made her way down the dock with the others.

"Boobies," Chris said, a wide, stupid grin on his face. Which soon slid off his face when the next female contestant arrived, "Hold on their grandma, aren't you a little too old to be a superhero?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm only 23."

"23 yeah right, with that much white hair your probably as old as my grandma" Chris asked mockingly. "Are you cranky because you missed your medication this morning?"

Before he could say another word Rogue removed her glove and stuck her hand against his face, causing him to sputter and fall down onto the dock. Walking down the dock the Mississippi mutant replaced her glove and got a high-five from Powergirl.

"Nice job, that really shut him up,"

"Yeah but now he's in my head all the time," Rogue replied. Chris regained his wits and stood back up and rubbed his aching head.

"Did anybody get the number of that truck?" Chris asked. The next contestant was a blond man wearing a red and white shirt with Nite-Wing on the front, camouflage pants, combat boots and a mask covering his eyes.

"Nite-Wing the famous hero what's up my man?" Chris asked, completely clueless as to who this was.

"I feel like dispatching justice," he replied. Walking to the end of the dock he stood with his arms crossed. "Gardner, Croc, PG."

"Nite-Wing," they said together. Another boat appeared and appeared. An imposing dude in silver armor and carrying a katana stepped off the boat and looked at the assembled heroes and villains with disdain.

"This is my competition? Weaklings, none will stand against Silver Samurai!" he exclaimed, drawing his sword and pointing it toward the sky.

"Sweet sword dude, but there's still 14 more people coming," Chris said, as another boat pulled up, leaving a man in a trench coat and hat, a white mask with moving black blotches covered his face.

"Rorschach's journal, January 28, 2010, arrived at dilapidated camp with other people, host looks like a by product of no sleep and dangerous amounts of surgery and caffeine." Rorschach said aloud, his voice was hard a gravely.

"Dude I can hear you," Chris said, glaring at the crazy vigilante(The only Watchmen character appearing in this fic, because he's Rorschach, and awesome).

"Walked down rickety dock toward dull eyed contestants, most will be gone in a few weeks, not really care about the competition, just want money to help combat war on crime, charity not get a cent, why should they, do nothing to deserve money. Just pass out flyers to send money to countries that stockpile nuclear weapons aimed at US and-"

And he just keeps talking so lets go back to Chris with the next contestant to arrive. He did not arrive on a boat, but flew on two angelic wings.

"Angel nice entrance dude, really digging the wings bro," Chris said, giving two thumbs up.

"Thanks Chris I-"

"Yeah, yeah stop hogging my screen time," Chris said. Another boat drove up to the dock and deposited another contestant, he was dressed in a red and black costume that covered his whole body, two white eyeholes were the only different thing about the costume, a sword was on his back and two large pistols were strapped to his waist.

"Chris Mclean, voiced by Christopher Potenza," Deadpool said, shaking the host's hand vigorously. "I'm voiced by Nolan North in Hulk VS Wolverine and by Steve Blum in MUA 1 and John Kassir in MUA 2."

"Uh…. Okay, freak," Chris muttered the last word under his breath.

Deadpool walked to the other end of the dock and looked at the already assembled contestants.

"I already know who wins it -" he quickly covered his own mouth. "I'll keep that a secret."

"Well when we come back the other 11 contestants will arrive, so stay tuned to Super Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed.

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
